Les secrets d'une voleuse
by Noweh
Summary: Péripéties d'une jeune femme en Bordeciel, jouant de sa vie, de son âme et parfois de son corps... Chapitres en cours d'écriture. Plus de choses sympathiques à venir ; 3


**Chapitre 1 : Déviance et Ambition**

Le fond de l'air était chaud en cette matinée. Une lumière blanche se faufilait dans la chambre de Lunia, se déposant lentement sur ses joues. Doucement elle leva les yeux, observant la pièce, se mouvant dans ses draps de soie, se redressant de l'étreinte somnolente du réveil. Se saisissant de la couverture elle vint se placer devant son miroir, admirant ses traits et sa silhouette : elle venait d'avoir vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient sur ses épaules, bouclaient au creux de sa poitrine. Elle lâcha lentement le tissu qui glissait contre ses formes, sa peau étincelante, jaillissante et ses yeux bleus emplis d'une timide malice. Sa main vint s'enfouir dans sa chevelure, tandis que Lunia pensait aux nombreux gentilshommes qui la convoitaient à Solitude. Elle aimait les aventures tout en étant loin d'être une créature docile. Une jeune femme comme les autres en Bordeciel, excepté qu'elle était exceptionnellement belle, tant par son élégance féminine que ses formes charnelles.

S'étirant dans une pose suggestive, la jeune femme ouvrit la commode et commença à s'habiller, empruntant sa tunique de cuir, faites de lanières qui resserraient généreusement son corps sans vraiment rien cacher. Elle attrapa sa dague puis sortit de sa demeure.

Solitude était une très belle ville. Nombre de nobles y avaient élus domicile et, l'argent coulait à flot grâce au port qui permettait le convoi de marchandise de l'empire. C'était aussi l'espoir pour Lunia de richesses et de butins qui lui permettraient de vivre aisément. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses parents à Faillaise, voyageant dangereusement jusque Solitude en quête de fortune. La blondinette avait trouvé un travail en tant que garde au sein du port, se contentant d'observer à longueur de journée si un bateau de bandit, ou pire encore, de Sombrage ne s'amarrait au port. Sa vue était excellente et la plupart des travailleurs ainsi que certains gardes de la ville avait confiance en ses infaillibles talents en tant qu'éclaireur du port. Bien sur, c'était son métier officiel… Officieusement elle pillait les réserves des docks la nuit, et ne s'était jamais faite prendre. C'était une brillante voleuse qui avait grandi dans l'enceinte de la guilde des voleurs. Mais elle ne s'y plaisait pas, faute d'attirance pour les égouts délabrées et l'odeur pestilentielle du canal de la ville.

Tout en arrivant vers le ponton, elle vu son Aulrek au loin, son employeur, qui lui faisait mine de s'approcher, discutant visiblement avec une noble et un officier de la ville. C'était un homme de la mer dans la quarantaine, au visage plissé de marin, sans réel charme à part peut-être l'odeur de poisson que son haleine dégageait. Il était cru, espiègle et aimer maltraiter ses employés, les menaçant à longueur de journée. Sa faiblesse était son manque d'intelligence, et comme tout homme la gente féminine avec laquelle il se conduisait parfois comme un vicieux lèche-botte pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'avait pas manqué de proposer sa tendre compagnie à Lunia de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il l'avait engagée, chose qu'elle refusait indéniablement…

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Il y'avait peut-être eut une fois, où tous deux avaient bu sur le bateau du bougre. La demoiselle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de boire à ses cotés et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le groupe ses souvenirs replongèrent à cette soirée. En cette époque elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne à Solitude, et la jeune femme ne refusa pas l'invitation, se disant qu'un peu de sociabilité avec son employeur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Oui. Ce soir là, le moussaillon avait visiblement profité d'elle, mais pour la voleuse cela ne comptait pas… Ils étaient ivres, et Lunia se souvint du regard brillant de son partenaire. Elle était assise dans une pause lascive à coté de son patron, les jambes croisée et la pinte à la bouche. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle portait une sobre tenue de soirée, un haut de laine gris aux pompons violets ainsi qu'une jupe longue noire ébène, épaisse de surcroît, coupée sur le coté droit jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, qui dévoilait le galbe de sa jambe. Les deux compères riaient de vive voix, parlant des histoires qui circulaient en ville, tandis qu'une main curieuse se posa sur le genou dénudé de la jeune femme. Ils se fixèrent un moment, leurs regards se lançant des interrogations mutuelles, puis Lunia quitta ses yeux pour boire sa pinte d'hydromel, ses lèvres allants sur le bois lisse de la choppe, laissant volontairement le liquide dévaler lentement sur sa joue, son cou puis son décolleté.  
L'alcool lui dictait son comportement désinvolte et Aulrek admirait le spectacle. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, plongeant sa main sous la jupe, espace chaudement gardé. Ses doigts crasseux filaient sur la chair, qu'il caressait sournoisement, s'éparpillant sur la délicieuse cuisse. Le marin bavait presque, et la belle blonde laissa échapper un soupir. La jeune femme s'était jours efforcée de tisser des liens avec son employeur, une habitude de voleuse qui lui permettait d'être toujours au courrant des affaires des navires. Malgré tout, elle détestait cette homme depuis le premier jour. Cette contradiction animait tout à coup quelque chose de charnel. Une perversion indicible. Son dos se cambra très légèrement, et ses jambes s'étiraient à mesure que l'homme plongeait sa main encore plus loin. La chaude respiration du bougre parvenait à sa victime qui se mordillait les lèvres. Une chaleur vive embaumait les joues de Lunia, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de rester immobile, expirant de longs souffles brumeux d'alcools.  
Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts se rapprocher dangereusement du fin tissu qui préservait son intimité, et pourtant, elle ne réagissait pas à son encontre. Les doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe, caressant le tissu avec une habile nervosité, faisant tressaillirent Lunia. Aulrek s'exécutait avec une douceur malsaine et il passait parfois un doigt farceur sous les bords du tissu pour revenir caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. La jeune femme respirait avec gourmandise, mais quelque chose dans son esprit lui demandait d'arrêter les gestes de son employeur. Quelque chose lui demandait d'arrêter cette main, qui allaient se faufiler sous sa culotte, menant sa voie vers sa fleur. Des murmures lui ordonnaient d'interrompre cet homme, mais les doigts bourrus du marin la malmenaient déjà travers le tissu, lui assénant de sinueuses caresses. La belle se cabrait peu à peu, perdant ses pensées qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de conserver . Sa fine main agrippa le poignet du satyre, griffant sa peau. Le fond sensuel de sa voix s'élevait au creux de sa bouche pulpeuse du breuvage.

Elle pouvait l'arrêter, elle le tenait, mais la luxure l'envahissait. Le corps se redressait en rythme, et l'homme se rapprocha, appliquant des caresses plus assidues. La blondinette laissa échapper un râle de délice, pressant la main d'Aulrek contre sa culotte humide de sueur et de désir. L'employeur plongeait maintenant son nez dans les cheveux de son employées, la chaleur rauque et l'odeur poissonnière de sa bouche frappant le cou et les joues de celle-ci. Lunia écartait perceptiblement les jambes, râlant doucement de plaisir et ondulant le bassin d'envie. Sa main qui agrippait celle de son partenaire faiblit. Il s'apprêtait à passer la fine barrière de tissu, ce qui provoquait un élan de dégoût et d'envie. Elle perdait pied, et vit sa propre poigne se défaire du bras, sa seule chance de l'empêcher de violer son sanctuaire. La voleuse ne voulait pas qu'un homme tel que lui la possède ainsi, et pourtant son corps ne lui obéissait plus .

Elle le voyait, le visage truculent, prêt à toucher et pénétrer de ses vils doigts son intimité. La tête de la jeune femme se renversa en arrière, comme si la luxure l'avait finalement emportée lorsque le pied de la chaise d'Aulrek se brisa sous son poids dans un énorme fracas, s'effondrant sur le sol comme un pourceau. Lunia put alors reprendre ses esprits. Elle se leva nerveusement et partie en courrant tandis qu'Aulrek lui lançait de ne pas s'en aller, un rictus dessiné sur sa bouche.

Ce soir là la jeune femme s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissée prendre par ses propres désirs malsains. Le fait qu'il l'ai domptée de la sorte la mettait hors d'elle…

Lunia soupira d'énervement à cette dernière pensée, faisant le vide en regardant les mouettes voleter au grès du vent, dans un ciel bleu clair. Elle arriva en face d'Aulrek et de ses deux hôtes.

La noble qui était habillée d'une toge à capuche se tourna vers la jeune femme. On ne pouvait distinguer son visage et elle portait des gants, comme si elle se cachait du soleil. Elle tira sur capuchon, puis adressa :

- Bonjour mademoiselle Lunia. Nous avons entendu parler de vos compétences. Jamais le port n'a été aussi bien surveillé.

- De jour oui! répliqua Aulrek. Quand Lunia est là bien sur, mais de nuit nous perdons toujours des cargaisons de valeurs… Vous me prenez de cours madame j'allais demander à Lunia de…

- Peu m'importe coupa-t-elle. Je vous dédommagerai d'un montant suffisant pour que vous puissez engager d'autres hommes. Un talent tel que le sien mérite d'être mieux payé et de travailler dans de meilleure conditions, posant un œil répugné sur l'homme de mer.

- Je… Comprends.

La blondinette ne pu s'empêcher de rire en observant Aulrek se faire minuscule. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Et quel est l'honorable nom de ma nouvelle employeuse?

- Je suis Sybille Stentor, mage du Jarl Elisif la juste.


End file.
